Son of Neptune 2
by hag123
Summary: roman and greek demigods have to combine forces... what they said at the end of LH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I already have a version of son of Neptune but I wanted to do another one, just as a different outcome. Well, here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. This is true for all chapters. Also, in this chapter, I use some lines from "The Lost Hero" but I don't own any of those lines. Rick Riordan owns them.**

Chapter 1: Percy

Running. And running. And continuing to run until his sides hurt and he couldn't go any farther. He collapsed on the grass, trying to catch his breath. He sat up and looked from the direction he'd come from. Thankfully, they didn't seem to be following him. Those sea demons could be really annoying. They couldn't run as fast as he could, and he hoped that he'd left them in the dust.

It was strange. About a week ago he'd woken up in the middle of some forest, remembering nothing other than that his name was Percy. He'd gotten up and realized that he was on the outskirts of a city, probably San Francisco, since he'd seen the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance. At least Percy could remember places. He'd camped out in the forest for a few days, and then decided to see if he could find anything out about himself. He had been walking along a dirt path trying to get someplace when the sea demons, _telekhines_, they had called themselves, and started attacking him. That was yesterday. He had been running and fighting the telekhines all day yesterday and today without a break, and he was exhausted. Percy had reached into his pockets and found a pen, which, when uncapped, had turned into the sword that was now lying on the ground next to him.

Slowly, Percy picked it up. _Anaklusmos_ was etched into the base. Riptide. It translated perfectly. He touched the cap to the tip of the sword and it shrank back into a pen. He put it in his pocket, picked himself up off the ground, and stumbled down the hill towards the narrow road that led through the country side. The road overlooked a cliff, only about 50 feet tall. Percy immediately felt relaxed, looking at the water below, splashing against the rocks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his lungs filling with the salty sea breeze. When Percy opened his eyes, he saw a huge column of water swirling in front of him. For some reason, this didn't surprise him. Instead, he jumped onto the column, which lowered him towards the sea.

Percy sank beneath the surface, watching the fish swimming around him. He felt perfectly at home, and he could breathe, no problem. Then Percy cleared his head. He had to get somewhere, find out what he was doing here and what to do next.

So he rose to the surface. He looked at the Golden Gate Bridge in front of him, and then the Pacific Ocean spread out behind him. Sighing, he swam towards a small piece of land next to the Golden Gate Bridge and heaved himself out of the water. He wasn't even surprised that his clothes were dry. Percy walked up the cliff and found himself at a small private airport.

Percy peered out at the place. Maybe if he could run across the runways and get to the buildings- but then he saw, maybe ten feet away from him was a helicopter. Three guys stood a little ways away from the copter, but there was a fourth guy sitting in the doorway was saying, "things they did, Piper, the visions they showed me…"

The girl who was standing next to him, Piper, said, "Dad, listen." she took a little vial out of her pocket. "Aphrodite gave me this, for you. It takes away your recent memories. It'll make it like none of this ever happened."

Aphrodite? Why would this girl be talking about the Greek gods as if they were real? But then again, he had these strange water powers. Suddenly a memory came to Percy. He was sitting it a white limo, talking to a beautiful woman with eyes that changed color, gorgeous hair, perfect makeup. Percy knew immediately that the woman from his memory was Aphrodite, goddess of love. He knew in his gut that this memory had been real. And if she was real, then would something, or rather someone else be able to explain his water powers? Some other god or goddess, like Poseidon?

Percy brought himself back to the present. He looked again at the copter, where the man sitting in the doorway was drinking from Piper's vial. Then he blacked out, and Piper's friends ran to help her with him. Then the satyr (Percy could tell it was a satyr because of the way he walked) and Piper's dad left on a plane that had just arrived. Percy was just about to leave, when the air next to one of the boys shimmered, and a strangely familiar looking girl with dark hair in a silvery jacket appeared, holding a bow.

"Thalia!" one of the boys cried, stumbling back in surprise. _Thalia_. Percy thought. Suddenly he was standing next to her and another girl with blonde hair, looking over a cliff at the broken body of some guy. _Annabeth_. That was the blonde girl's name. He knew it. Finally, Percy had remembered something useful! He looked again at the shimmering image of Thalia. Percy had an urge to call out and see if she knew him (probably) but thought better of it. He didn't want to freak out Piper, Thalia, or the two boys. Then the shimmering image disappeared (Percy decided it was called an Iris message, though he didn't know where he got the name), and Piper and the two guys left on the copter.

Percy sat in the bushes, thinking. What was he supposed to do now? But, just then, a voice behind him hissed, "Where are you running away to, demigod?"

Percy whirled around. It was the telekhines again, all four of them, standing in front of Percy. Two of them had clubs, one had a short sword, and the other had nothing, but they were about six feet tall. Percy thought about fighting them, but he was already exhausted, so he turned and ran across the airport. He got out his sword as he went, just in case.

All Percy thought about now was getting away from the telekhines. That was when it all went wrong. Percy tripped, and the demons, right behind him, surrounded him. They were back in the forest now, not at the airport anymore, so now for sure no help was coming. Percy got up and brandished his sword. He attacked the one with the sword first, figuring that the sword would hurt worst if the telekhine managed to touch Percy with it. The demon blocked his first swing, but Percy's instincts took over. He feinted left and rolled to the right, stabbing the demon in the side. It howled and turned to dust. The sword dropped. Percy picked it up, but he still had three more demons to deal with.

He couldn't use the two swords independently, and he didn't like how the demon's sword felt in his hand, so he swung it at the telekhine without any weapons and, with a yelp, it also turned to dust. Percy then threw the bad sword behind him and faced the other two sea demons. One snarled through his wolfish face, "You destroyed our companions, but you cannot destroy them for long. Soon they will rejoin us, and we you will tire, and we will kill you. Gaea is supporting us." The other snarled in approval.

_Gaea? _Percy tried not to think about their words. He swung Riptide at the one who had spoken, but he jumped out of the way and hit Percy's arm with his club. Surprisingly to both Percy and the telekhine, it bounced harmlessly off his skin. Percy barely even felt it, though it should have given him a good size bruise. Percy attacked and quickly finished off the telekhine while he was still surprised.

The other screeched, "You will pay!" and went swinging his club violently at Percy, who had to scramble back to avoid getting knocked over. But then Percy tripped, and the telekhine brought his club down on Percy's head. It should've knocked him out, maybe even cracked his skull, but again, the club bounced off harmlessly and Percy had barely felt anything. He got back up and finished off the last telekhine.

_Why weren't they able to hurt me_? Percy wondered. He wished he could remember. He racked his brain for the faintest trace of a memory, and then, almost subconsciously, Percy's hand crept to the small of his back. He pinched himself there, and it hurt like it should, but when he tried pinching his arms or face, he didn't feel anything. _What made me like this_? Percy again tried to remember something, anything, but nothing came to him.

He was roused out of his thoughts when he saw the monster dust he had just created rising to reform a seal-like body with flipper like things for feet. The telekhines were reforming. Percy quickly capped his sword, then scooped up the other sword and ran. The last thing he remembered was running into a bunch of kids about his age, dressed in jeans and purple t-shirts, before he passed out from exhaustion. He heard somebody yelling for help, and anxious looking faces hovering over his own face. He saw a pair of familiar gray eyes. Then his vision went blurry, the sound faded from his ears, and everything went black.

**Well, there's the first chapter! I'll try to keep up both stories, even thought I have a busy summer. Plz plz plz review! Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annabeth

Annabeth sighed. She and Jason had come to the same conclusion, that Percy was at the Roman camp. Everybody at the table was silent. Annabeth put her head in her hands and stared at the table. Finally she said, "We have to go, now."

"You can't go by plane." Chiron said softly. "There, yes, but not back. Unless you want to travel overland, but that's dangerous, considering we're facing Gaea. I think that you'll have to wait until the Argo II is done."

"That may not be true." said a voice. Annabeth turned and wanted to cry out in relief. Nico di Angelo stepped out of the shadows. "Mrs. O'Leary and I can take a few people each and shadow travel over to San Francisco."

"Nico, thank you!" Annabeth cried. She looked at Chiron. "That works, right? And it doesn't take any time at all."

"Annabeth, what are you going to do when you get there? We have no idea how the Romans will react to you coming to their camp. Yes, I'm sure Jason can create peace, but there are many other complications, like what will you say? Lupa will definitely have some questions for you. And we don't even know if they've heard the new Great Prophecy."

"Can we try Iris messaging them?" Annabeth asked. "Or is the connection blocked between our two camps?"

"Yes, Annabeth it is blocked, and was ever since you were separated." Chiron answered.

"Well, we could take a plane, I mean, Zeus wouldn't blast Jason out of the sky, would he?" Annabeth asked hopefully. "And Percy saved Olympus last summer, so doesn't that account for anything?"

Chiron looked troubled. "We can't be sure, Annabeth. And the gods stay quiet, at least for now. Its difficult to predict what Zeus would do. I don't think we should risk it."

Annabeth sat down. "We could take a chariot, or pegasi…" she started, trailing off, knowing that Chiron was going to say no.

Chiron's expression was very pained. He looked like he really did want Annabeth to get Percy back, the whole camp did. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. I think you'll have to wait until the Argo II is built."

"We'll go as fast as we can." Leo promised. Annabeth nodded her appreciation, but she still felt like her world was falling apart, even though they knew where Percy was.

After the meeting, Annabeth walked to the beach and sat down on the sand, staring out at the ocean. She had come here a few times since Percy's disappearance, it was his favorite place, and she felt more connection to Percy here than anywhere else in the camp.

Annabeth heard somebody sit down next to her. She looked and saw Rachel the oracle, looking at her with concern and pity in her eyes. "Annabeth," she started as Annabeth looked away. Annabeth could feel her eyes starting to water. "you'll see him sooner than you think." Rachel continued. "I have a feeling that you won't have to wait until the Argo II is built to see Percy."

Annabeth looked at Rachel curiously. Usually, when she had a hunch about something, it was true. But Annabeth didn't see how that could possibly be true. Unless the Romans came here first, with Percy. Maybe Rachel was just trying to make Annabeth feel better. "Thanks, Rachel." Annabeth said. "But I just don't see how that's going to happen."

Rachel didn't say anything. She looked like she was deep in thought. Finally Rachel shook her head and said, "See you at dinner. Don't worry about it Annabeth." Rachel got up and trudged towards the pavilion, where the conch horn was being sounded for dinner. Annabeth wanted to believe her really bad. After casting one last look at the ocean, Annabeth turned and headed back up towards the pavilion.

Jason

Jason felt bad for Annabeth. She had been so close to finally rescuing Percy, and now she couldn't, probably for a whole year, six months if they were lucky. He knew that feeling, when there's something wrong, and you know how to fix it but you can't.

He, Piper, and Leo left the meting and headed towards Bunker 9, where construction for the Argo II would soon begin.

"Gods, I have to get this place cleaned out." Leo muttered. Jason agreed. There were things scattered all around the floor, and a huge pedestal where Leo had put Festus's head after Hephaestus sent it back here. Right now, the place didn't look like any place they could build a ship.

"When are you going to start building?" Jason asked.

"ASAP." Leo replied. "We have to plan some stuff out first, and get all the materials and stuff. I think I'm going to want all of Athena cabin to help with that."

"Leo." Piper said gently. Leo was standing next to Festus's head, stroking it. "He'll have a new use now. He'll still be with us and he'll be playing a big role on our journey." Leo nodded. Jason didn't know if Leo could take it if anything happened to the ship on their way to Greece. He knew that the ship would be built to hold, but they all knew that there was going to be damage.

Leo turned and said, "I'll go get my cabin to bring them here to start planning. You guys go get Annabeth and her cabin." He looked at Piper. "You think you Aphrodite kids will want to help?" he asked.

Piper raised her eyebrows. Then she sighed and said, "I'll be helping, Valdez, you can be sure of that, but I doubt anyone else from my cabin will want to be getting their hands dirty." Leo nodded and was about to leave when the dinner horn sounded.

"All right, we have some time after dinner, we can get started then." Leo said. Jason and Piper agreed, and they went up to the pavilion.

As he was eating, Jason glanced over at Piper, who wasn't talking to her siblings. Instead, she had a worried expression on her face and was looking towards the Athena table. Jason followed her gaze, which rested on Annabeth. Annabeth was staring into empty space, not eating anything. Every once in a while she'd snap out of it, then put on that worried yet glazed face. Jason decided to try and cheer her up after dinner. If anybody needed cheering up, it was Annabeth.

Just as everybody was finishing up, Annabeth stood up. She exchanged looks with Chiron, who nodded and yelled, "Settle down, settle down! Annabeth has an announcement!"

Eventually people stopped talking. Annabeth took a deep breath and started. "We think we know where Percy is." She paused. There was a moment of stunned silence, then everybody started yelling all at once, asking "Where?" and "How do you know?"

Annabeth raised her arm, and people stopped talking again. "There is another camp for demigods. But it's for Roman demigods, who do exist. That's where Jason comes from. You all know that Hera was kidnapped, and Jason, Piper, and Leo recently saved her. Our theory is that Hera switched Percy and Jason. She plopped Jason down here, and put Percy into the Roman camp, which is somewhere is San Francisco. This was so that we could learn of each other's existence, because we were separated after the Civil War. That's the only way we can defeat Gaea."

Somebody from the Ares table shouted, "But wouldn't Percy be an enemy to the Romans? I'm sorry Annabeth, but they're probably treating him like a prisoner, if not worse."

"You know how Jason's memory was wiped?" Annabeth asked the whole pavilion. "Hera stole his memories. We think she did the same for Percy, for exactly that reason."

Jason looked down at his table. He could feel people glancing at him. Surprisingly, the pavilion was still silent. "So how do we get him back?" somebody from the Hermes cabin called.

Jason stood up. "We will probably have to wait until the Argo II, Leo's boat, is built, but then we will fly to San Francisco. Hopefully, by that time, I'll know exactly where my camp is, and we can go and find Percy and the other two demigods of the Great Prophecy."

Annabeth nodded at him. Jason nodded back, then looked up at Chiron. Chiron had a sad smile on his face. He was looking at Jason as if he knew what was going to happen, and it was something horrible that continued to repeat itself in history. Almost as if Chiron knew how their quest was going to go, and he looked like he thought it would fail. Terribly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thx to those to reviewed! (and take a look at my other story!) **

Chapter 3: Reyna

Reyna kept her eyes on the forest in front of her. She was standing in front of the entrance to S.P.Q.R. That was the name of the camp. It stood for the Senate and the People of Rome, even though that's not exactly who the campers were.

Reyna's blonde hair fell around her face, complimenting her calculating gray eyes really well. She was on patrol with Bobby, son of Apollo, and Hazel, daughter of Ceres. They had magic barriers around the camp, but the campers still had a few people on lookout at all times, just in case. Also, Reyna was secretly hoping Jason would show up. He had been missing for days now, and he had been close friends with her. Not _that_ close, but still they were best friends, along with Bobby, Hazel, Gwen, and Dakota.

"Isn't George supposed to join us?" Bobby asked.

"He can't, he's helping Lupa with something." Hazel replied.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. She thought she heard something coming towards them.

"What's he do-" Bobby started, but Reyna cut him off.

"Shut it, both of you!" Reyna hissed. She could hear something through the trees, like a person running. They were getting closer and closer. It was probably just a mortal, but Reyna lifted her spear and shield. Hazel and Bobby followed her example, Hazel with her dagger, Bobby with bow and arrows.

Suddenly a boy with dark hair and bright green eyes stumbled out of the forest. He was about seventeen, carrying a sword that looked a little too big for him. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans. The boy stood there in front of the group for a moment, then collapsed on the ground right outside the borders of the camp. Reyna, Hazel, and Bobby rushed to him. He was still awake, but he looked like he was about to pass out. Hazel began shouting for help, but Reyna didn't see anything wrong with him. Suddenly the boy's sea green eyes met her gray eyes. His eyes widened for a moment, then he passed out.

"Who is he?" Marcus, son of Mars, demanded. He and a bunch of other campers had arrived when Hazel called for help.

Reyna shook her head. "We'll have to find out that part when he wakes up. He's obviously a demigod, so let's bring him in."

Marcus and Bobby lifted the boy under the arms and by the legs and carried him into the camp towards the infirmary. There was a two story house on their right, painted white. It wasn't very big, but they used it for meetings and their infirmary was at the back. Next to that was a Roman style pavilion, with columns and a ceiling, but no walls. In the center of camp, there were twelve cabins arranged in two rows, male gods on the left, female on the right. They were all little Roman buildings, with very little to distinguish them apart. Their arena was a circular stone pit, with bleachers wrapping all the way around. There was also forests on two sides of camp, stocked with monsters the demigods could go after for practice.

"We should get Lupa." Reyna said to Hazel.

Hazel looked at Reyna curiously. "Why?" she asked. "Lupa usually doesn't want to meet new campers. She doesn't want to be bothered with things like that. Not until they've been here for a day."

"I think this guy is an exception." Reyna said. "I mean, he already knew he was a half-blood, he had a sword. But he's already about 16 or 17 or something. I want to know why he wasn't brought to camp sooner."

Hazel nodded, then ran off towards the woods on their left, where Lupa lived in her cave. Reyna followed Marcus and Bobby into the infirmary, where they set the boy down on a bed.

"Is he hurt?" Reyna asked Bobby. Bobby was good at this kind of stuff, his father was Apollo, god of medicine.

Bobby shook his head. "I think he was just exhausted. We should let him rest, then ask questions when he wakes up."

Reyna nodded. Just then, Lupa came in, followed by Hazel. Reyna bowed to the huge she-wolf. Lupa had red-gray fur that reflected the sunlight, making her fur look like liquid. She had black eyes that were calculating and piercing.

"Lupa," Reyna started, but Lupa cut her off.

"Where did you find him?" she hissed to the four people still standing there.

Bobby said, "He just stumbled out of the forest and collapsed. He was carrying this sword, and we think he already knows he's a demigod." Bobby picked up the sword that was propped against the edge of the boy's bed.

Lupa turned back towards the guy. She walked around him, sniffing him, nudging his arms with her teeth. Reyna wondered why she was doing this. Usually she just took new demigods to the Wolf House to test them. Reyna remembered that her father had dropped her off here without explanation. She had been seven or eight. Lupa had taken her in, then given her a bunch of tests at the Wolf House, during which Reyna had almost died. After that, there was a campfire at camp, where Reyna had gotten claimed by her mother, Minerva.

Finally, Lupa said, "He is Greek."

Reyna, Hazel, Bobby, and Marcus stood there with open mouths. How could this boy be a Greek demigod? The Greek aspects of the gods had died off ages ago!

"Then he is the enemy!" Marcus finally managed to say. "What's he doing here? Do you think he wants to attack us? Are there more people where he comes from?"

"Silence!" Lupa hissed, and Marcus immediately shut his mouth. Lupa looked again at the boy, but Reyna realized something. Lupa wasn't looking at his face. She was looking at one thing in particular, his orange shirt. It looked like it had some words scratched out. Reyna also noticed Lupa's eyes darting to a strange necklace the boy was wearing. It had four clay beads on it. Lupa muttered to herself, "I have to contact him…"

"Lupa," Reyna asked cautiously, "His shirt and necklace. Are they important? Is he a part of some group that we should be enemies with?" Reyna paused, but Lupa didn't say anything. "Who is he?" Reyna asked.

When Lupa turned back to the four demigods standing on front of her, Reyna saw that she looked troubled. "Tie him up." Lupa ordered. "We will ask him questions when he wakes up." The four bowed one more time, and Lupa left.

"Well, let's get on with it, before he wakes up." Hazel said nervously. Reyna silently agreed. If this guy wanted to attack their camp, then they were in trouble. She wanted to find out exactly what he was doing here and why.

"Where should we-" Bobby started, but Reyna interrupted.

"Outside, to a tree." Reyna said. "Somewhere where he won't be able to see the camp. So that he won't be able to send any messages to his allies about our camp."

Everybody nodded, then Marcus and Bobby picked up the strange guy and carried him outside, while Hazel went to get some rope.

As they walked outside, people started shouting, asking questions, but Reyna shouted, "I'll explain later!" and everybody quieted down. Reyna had a lot of authority here, and people had learned long ago not to question her. She was in the first legion, second in command to Jason. But now that Jason was gone, she was Praetor.

Bobby and Marcus took the guy to tree at the edge of the camp where the forest started. He might be able to see the back of the house when he woke up, but nothing else. Hazel came back with the rope, and the guy started to groan just as she and Lily (daughter of Iris) finished tying him up.

"He's waking up!" Hazel hissed, then stepped back and drew her sword, her dagger still sheathed at her side. Reyna took out her sword, and the 20 or so other campers gathered there also drew their weapons. The campers made a circle around the tree, their weapons pointed at the guy in the middle. Since he was tied up, the weapons were only used as a warning that they would fight him if they needed to.

The boy put his head back against the tree, his eyes still closed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to get up. Nobody said a word. The guy looked down at the ropes constraining him, surprised, then looked up at the people standing around him, weapons pointed straight at his chest. His eyes widened.

"Wha- what's going on?" he asked, his sea green eyes darting from camper to camper.

"Who are you?" Marcus hissed, shoving his sword under the guy's chin.

"I-" the guy paused. "My name's Percy. Where am I? Who are you?"

"We're not telling you anything until you tell us _exactly_ who you are and where you came from." Marcus snarled, shoving his sword further into Percy's skin.

"I- I don't remember." Percy said. "All I know is my name, but- but my past.. all gone." He said, shaking his head, sadness in his eyes.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. She was pretty sure he was lying, but at the same time he looked like he was telling the truth. It was possible for him to be a good actor, and as that was the more likely possibility, Reyna said, "Liar! Tell us the truth!"

Percy looked up at her and his eyes widened, just as they had when he was passing out in front of the camp entrance. Maybe she looked like someone he knew, which made Reyna even more sure that Percy was lying. Then Percy looked around again and said, "I really don't know. I woke up in some forest a few days ago and I didn't remember anything. There was nobody with me."

"Why should we believe you?" Nora, daughter of Venus asked. For a daughter of Venus, she could be pretty harsh. Unfortunately, none of the children of Venus here could charmspeak.

Reyna glanced at Cory. Cory's mom was Veritas, goddess of truth. He could tell when someone was lying, but sometimes it took some time to figure out the truth. He had his eyes narrowed at Percy, a concentrated look on his face.

"Well?" Reyna asked Cory. "Is he telling the truth?"

"I- I'm not sure." Cory said. "Its hard to tell, in his case."

"Great." Hazel said. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Let's leave him for now, and we can question him tomorrow morning." Lupa had come back, and was staring at Percy intently. Percy swallowed hard. It was obvious he was scared of Lupa and the campers. Anybody would be.

"Fine." Marcus said. "This is a warning." He raised his sword and slashed at Percy's shoulder, where there wasn't any rope. Where he should have been bleeding, there was only a white scar.

"What- why- why aren't you hurt!" Marcus demanded.

Percy was staring at his shoulder, gaping. "I- I- like everything else, I don't know." he muttered. "But it was like this when the telekhines were chasing me here. They could barely hurt me either."

"Telekhines?" Reyna asked. Ok, it was possible that he could have gotten chased by some monsters. "Never mind. Why can't you get hurt?" she demanded.

"I just told you, I don't know!" Percy said, looking back up at her. "I don't remember anything before waking up in the forest a few days ago!"

"Leave him." Lupa's voice was dangerously quiet. "We will find out how to get the truth out of him." Something told Reyna that Lupa knew more about Percy than she was letting on. Maybe Lupa would tell the praetors and cabin heads later. But Reyna didn't say anything now, not in front of everybody. Lupa looked up at Bobby. "Bobby, you will stand guard, make sure the boy doesn't try anything."

Bobby nodded and bowed. So did the other campers. Lupa bounded off to her cave.

As she was leaving, Reyna heard Bobby say to Percy and said, "Well. Its time to get some answers."

**Thx for reading! U know im gonna say review, so review! **** next chapter will be up soon, but im prob gonna post another chapter in my other story before another one in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, last chapter before I leave on my RV trip to Oregon! I'll be back on Friday, but I won't be able to update until then. (sry!) Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Percy

Percy didn't understand. Who were these people? Why had they tied him up? Where was he? Bobby was trying to get answers out of Percy, but Percy continually kept saying that he didn't remember anything, which was true, but of course Bobby didn't believe him.

"Look, for the last time, I don't know!" Percy yelled at the guy crouching in front of him.

Bobby stood and started pacing, waving his bow around wildly as he spoke. "Why do you stick to that story? I know it isn't true! So tell me now, or I _will_ kill you!"

Percy sighed. He could tell that Bobby would stick to his word, and so would everybody else here. But Percy was fed up. "Then kill me already!" he yelled. "Why do you need information out of me anyways? I don't have any information to give away! Why not just get rid of me and be done with it?"

Bobby stopped pacing and looked curiously at Percy. "How do I know you don't have an army of people out there waiting to attack our camp, or free you or something?"

"Because if I did. They would have freed me long ago, while you were the only one guarding me." Percy answered quietly.

Bobby was studying Percy's face. Percy could tell that Bobby might be starting to believe him, believe that Percy really was an amnesiac and that he had just stumbled upon their camp on accident. But then Bobby shook his head and said, "When you're ready to tell me who you are, feel free." Bobby sat down next to a tree a few feet away, facing the woods on Percy's left. He took the quiver of arrows off his back and started sharpening them against each other.

Meanwhile, Percy took a proper look around. He was in the middle of a forest. Past Bobby, through the trees, he thought he could see a wall, maybe the back of some house, but that was it. The rest of his surroundings were trees.

Bobby and Percy sat there for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Every once in a while, Bobby would glance at Percy to make sure he wasn't doing anything to try and escape. Percy didn't see how he could escape. He was sitting on the ground, his hands tied together in front of him, his arms and body tied to the tree behind him.

Eventually, Percy began to nod off. He tried to stay awake, but sleep took him over, and he was washed over with dreams. He dreamed that he was in a huge room, with twelve huge thrones making a U around a hearth. None of them were the same, some of them a little ruined, and the whole place was shaking. Percy saw a blonde girl trying to get up off the floor next to one of the thrones, a satyr making his way towards her while playing reed pipes. Percy looked and saw himself battling a guy with sandy hair and golden eyes. The sandy haired guy radiated power like a only Titan or god could.

Percy immediately knew that this was Olympus. He realized that this must be his past, because memories of how he felt then came rushing back to him. He knew the Titan he was battling was Kronos. He knew the blonde girl's name was Annabeth, and her mother was Athena. He knew the satyr's name was Grover. And he knew that he was watching himself during the Titan War. The dream Percy nearly collapsed as all this came rushing back to him.

Dream Percy looked back up at himself, but it must have been a few minutes later, because there was a huge hole in the floor, and he and Annabeth and Grover were all standing, and Annabeth was pleading with Kronos. Then Percy handed Kronos a dagger, and Kronos stabbed himself at a place under his left arm.

The place shook so violently that Percy's dream shattered. He woke up still tied to the same tree. He opened his eyes and looked around. Hazel had taken Bobby's place. She saw him wake up, but didn't say anything. Percy thought about his dream and realized that the Titan had also been Luke. Luke… son of.. Hermes? Suddenly Percy's right hand started aching as if he had a bug bite there.

The more Percy thought, the more started coming back to him, first he was battling the Minotaur on a bridge, then he was talking to Annabeth on the balcony of a hotel, then he was sitting at a picnic table with Thalia and Grover standing behind him, with a guy in a suit sitting across from him. Then he was battling a Titan on the surface of a reservoir, and finally he was back in the throne room, handing a dagger to Luke. All this came back to him in about two seconds, and it was so much to take that he gasped.

A few feet away Hazel called, "You make up you mind about telling us something?"

Percy looked up at her and said, "No, nothing. I just think- never mind."

Hazel looked at him curiously. Then she got up and walked over to him. "What did you remember?" she asked, her brown eyes studying his face as if trying to see into his brain.

"Nothing important." Percy said, not meeting her eyes. "Just a few people."

"You're lying." Hazel said. "Now tell me what you remembered, or I'll call the whole camp to come over here and you can tell everyone at once."

Percy sighed. He knew in his gut that he wasn't the greatest liar, but if he claimed he remembered something then they would try to get all the information out of him they could get. "All I remember is a girl named Annabeth and a guy named Grover." Percy said. "That's it." he didn't mention that the girl's mother was Athena, or that the guy was a satyr. Percy had immediately known that Grover was a satyr when he saw his fury legs and goat hooves, and for some reason, it didn't surprise him.

Hazel continued to study his face. Percy met her eyes, thinking that he would be more convincing that way.

"Fine." Hazel decided. "If there's anything else you want to tell me, feel free." She went back over to sit by her tree.

Percy nodded. He looked at the house he could barely see through the trees. His skin tingled. His body told him that he was enemy ground. Well, no wonder they were treating him like one. That was when Percy decided that he needed to get out of here. Fast.

He moved around to see how tightly the ropes were tied around him. Hazel noticed his movement, stood up and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

Percy looked up at her and said, "What, I'm not allowed to try and be comfortable?" Hazel sighed and sat back down. But Percy had realized something. At first he had thought that he was sitting on a stick, but now he realized that Riptide was still in his back pocket. They had taken the sword that Percy had gotten from the telekhines, but not Riptide. If he could somehow free his hands, then he might be able to reach his back pocket and cut through the ropes tying him to the tree. But Hazel would notice. Or anybody else who would be keeping watch on him.

The ropes around his hands were tied pretty tightly. He tried to get his wrists out of the ropes, but got nowhere. That's when a boy he hadn't seen before came into the clearing. He glanced at Percy, then said to Hazel, "Lupa sent me to keep watch. You should go train."

Hazel nodded and got up. "Thanks, Dakota. See if you can get any information out of him. I still don't know if he's lying about the memory loss thing."

Dakota nodded and walked over to Percy, while Hazel ran through the trees towards the house.

"So," he started. "They say you don't remember anything. I'm guessing that's not true. Am I right?" Dakota's tone was soft but dangerous, and Percy could tell that this was not somebody he would want to make an enemy of.

"No." Percy said. "What I've told your fellow campers is true. I don't remember anything from my past life. I just woke up in the forest a few days ago. The only thing I knew was my first name." Percy was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again.

Dakota sighed. "Fine. Can you tell me what happened to you since you woke up then?"

Percy nodded. He told Dakota everything that happened. He didn't see any point in hiding it. The only part he didn't say was his strange ability to breathe under water and the scene he saw at the airport, with that girl Piper and her friends. He still needed some time to think about that, and he didn't think that Dakota would want to help him with that much.

Dakota listened intently. "Well." he started when Percy had finished. "You're obviously a demigod if monsters were chasing you. And you 'supposedly' don't remember that? Or your godly parent?" Dakota said.

"No I don't." Percy said. He really needed some time to think about what was going on. Maybe if he could reason with these people..

Dakota gave up and went to sit next to a tree with his back to Percy. Percy immediately started trying to wriggle his hands out of their ropes. He could feel the ropes getting a little looser, but it would take too long, and these people would notice something was different before he had time to get free.

Every time Dakota turned to face him, Percy would stop moving and pretend to be staring off into space. Thank G-d, it wasn't that often. _Thank the gods._ Something said in Percy's head. _Gods, not G-d_. Then a thought struck Percy. That girl at the airport, Piper, had said that her mother had Aphrodite. Aphrodite was _one_ of the Greek gods. Now Percy was sure that the Greek gods were real, and that one of his parents was one. That was also who Dakota and the rest of the people here were. Demigods. Half-god, half-human. And that's who he was. And he knew in his gut that his father was Poseidon, especially since the weird breathing underwater thing.

At some point that day, the ropes around Percy's hands hadn't gotten much looser, but he continued wriggling his hands, even though they were starting to scratch his wrists. Then a blonde girl, Reyna, Percy thought, came and replaced Dakota. She didn't say anything to him, but she sat down facing the woods on Percy's right. For some reason, she reminded Percy of somebody.

Percy racked his brain for the memories that should have been there, but weren't. But then, suddenly, that same blonde girl that was with him on Olympus, Annabeth. He was being reminded of Annabeth. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. And if this girl looked so much like her, was it possible that her mother was Athena too?

Percy decided to take a chance and see if he could find anything out about the place. "Do you know Annabeth?" he asked Reyna.

Reyna immediately got up and walked over to him. "Who's Annabeth?" she asked, immediately curious.

"Ok, obviously not. I just remembered her." Percy replied. "Just what she looks like and her name. She looks kind of like you." Looking into Reyna's gray eyes, Percy confirmed that this girl was also a daughter of Athena. But why was she here, instead of.. instead of.. Percy couldn't put a name on the place he was thinking of, but he could remember what it looked like, with cabins in the shape of a Greek omega, an archery range, a sword arena, a pavilion, and a four story house. He also faintly remembered some sort of lava climbing wall, and a lake. As he thought, the image became clearer and clearer, but he still couldn't remember where it was, or the name.

Reyna was still standing over him, her eyes narrowed. "So," she said coolly. "Suddenly you're remembering people. People who may also be demigods."

"I don't know who she is." Percy said. "And I don't know about the whole demigod thing, but I remember her face."

Reyna started pacing. "Ok, look here, boy," she said, crouching next to Percy. "Either you tell us exactly who you are, or we kill you now, because you just proved to me that you're not really an amnesiac."

"Look," Percy said, though he wasn't particularly scared. He knew he couldn't be hurt easily. "I remembered something, and for me that's progress. But I still don't know who I am. I don't even know my own age, or where I live!" But as soon as he said it, he knew. New York. Percy wasn't sure where in New York, but the place seemed important to him. Manhattan, maybe? Long Island?

Reyna looked like she wanted to kill him, but she went back over to her tree to sit down. She put her back against the tree and fixed Percy with her calculating gray eyes. But Percy was too busy thinking. Manhattan- Titan War- Empire State Building- Olympus! Olympus was in Manhattan, over the Empire State Building! But Long Island seemed important too. Maybe that was where those cabins Percy had remembered were. Was it some sort of camp? The name was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't remember it! It was so frustrating!

Percy tried not to think about it too much more. He couldn't work at the ropes now, with Reyna staring straight at him. His stomach rumbled. Percy realized that he hadn't eaten anything since a few days ago, the night he had started walking out of the forest towards the city. It had been, what, three days? And the people here hadn't given him anything either.

He looked at Reyna, who was still studying him. "How about some food?" Percy called. Even his throat felt dry. He realized that he hadn't drunk any water for about the same amount of time. He'd been eating blackberries off a bush that was close to where he'd woken up, and there had also been a tiny creek close by.

Reyna raised her eyebrows. "Not until you tell me what you're planning," she called back, "and who you are."

Percy put his head back against the tree and gritted his teeth. "I already told you," he said, looking back at Reyna, "I don't remember. All I do remember is Annabeth and Grover. You can ask Dakota. I told him about them."

Reyna sighed. "Well," she muttered. "You won't do any good to us dead." She got up and walked backward towards the house. When she was almost out of sight, Reyna called, "Don't try anything!" Then she turned and ran past the house, and Percy couldn't hear her anymore. He struggled with the bonds on his hands. He could hear Reyna shouting. She probably didn't want to leave him alone too long, thinking that someone would come free him or he'd contact the allies he didn't have.

Finally, he was making some progress with the ropes! They were almost off, Percy just needed another minute. But Reyna, or somebody else would be back by then. He heard somebody running back towards him. Percy quickly put his hands in his lap and waited. Reyna came back into the clearing. She narrowed her eyes at him, but all she said was, "Hazel's gonna bring you something in a few minutes. But you'll tell me who you are _now_, otherwise you're not getting any food." She stood there with her arms crossed, looking at him expectantly.

"I already told you, I don't know!" Percy shouted at her. He was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over again, and he was really hungry. He knew that if he told Reyna about the place with the cabins, she still wouldn't let him eat, but try to get out of him what the place was. The problem was, he didn't know. He didn't remember.

"All right." Reyna decided. "Hazel's coming with Cory, maybe he can get the truth out of you."

Cory? Percy wondered. Why would Cory be able to get anything out of him? Who was Cory anyways? The way Reyna said it, Percy wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

They waited a few minutes, until finally Hazel appeared, followed by the guy that Reyna had asked last night if Percy was telling the truth. Hazel's brown hair was pulled now into a pony tail and she was carrying a tray, and she asked Reyna, "So? Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Reyna shrugged. "That's up for Cory to decide." she said, gesturing for Cory to decide if Percy was lying or not.

Cory approached Percy. He had brown hair and eyes, and he looked like he could be Hazel's sister. "By the way," Reyna called to Percy, "Cory's mother is Veritas, goddess of truth. He'll be able to tell if you're lying or not."

"Exactly," Cory said, his voice cold. "So, do you want to tell me who you are? Should I even bother trying to find out whether you're lying or not?"

"I'm not lying. You can tell them that when you see that its true," Percy said, nodding towards Reyna and Hazel.

Cory sighed and stared at Percy, a concentrated look on his face. He closed his eyes then opened them again, a confused look on his face. Then he closed his eyes again and opened them. He sighed and bit his lip. Then he turned back to Reyna and Hazel.

"He's not completely lying." Cory said, and both Reyna and Hazel opened their mouths in surprise. Cory raised his hand and they stopped asking how that was possible. "He's just not telling the whole truth." Cory continued, looking back at Percy.

"All right, now listen here," Reyna had come up and grabbed Percy by his shirt, "tell us exactly what you remember, or you're not getting food or water any time soon!"

Percy just told them that he remembered being on Mount Olympus fighting Kronos. ("Impossible!" cried Hazel) and that he knew he lived somewhere in New York. He told them about Thalia, who was a hunter of Artemis, Annabeth, and Grover. Percy didn't see the point in hiding this any longer, as the demigods could help him figure out something from his past.

When he was finished, Hazel said, "How could he have been on Mount Olympus, fighting-" she paused looking at him. "Wait a minute. You said Kronos. Not Saturn, Kronos. And you said your friends were kids of Zeus and Athena, not Jupiter or Minerva. And you didn't call Grover a faun. You called him a satyr."

"Hazel, Lupa already told us that he's Greek." Reyna said.

"Oh. Right." Hazel looked a little embarrassed for a moment, but then she continued, "But how could you have been on Mount Olympus? There were no demigods there. The gods sunk Typhon, then rushed to Olympus and defeated Saturn."

"No, I- he was using somebody's body, stabbed himself, I gave him the dagger…" Percy tried to remember what had happened, but the memories were still fuzzy.

Reyna, Hazel, and Cory studied him, trying to figure out what else he remembered. "Is that the whole truth, Cory?" Reyna asked.

"I think so." Cory said, studying Percy's face. "He's a hard one. Its difficult to tell, but I think so."

"Fine." Reyna said, though it was obvious she wasn't satisfied. "Here's your lunch." Reyna gave him a small tray. There was a small grilled cheese sandwich and a small plastic water bottle. It wasn't much, but Percy's stomach rumbled.

"Thanks." he said. Hazel nodded, and she an Cory left, leaving Reyna on guard duty again. Reyna sat down, drawing shapes in the dirt with her gold knife as Percy ate. Once he was done, Percy continued wriggling his hands out of the ropes. Thankfully, Reyna wasn't looking in his direction. He finally managed to get his hands free, but he kept them in his lap, trying to figure out how to reach his sword.

Riptide was in his back right pocket, but his arms were tied to the tree at his sides, and, unfortunately, his arm didn't bend backwards. At one point, Reyna stood up with her back to him, as if waiting for someone to come take her place. _Now's my chance_. Percy thought.

Thankfully, the ropes binding him to the tree weren't too tight. With a lot of difficulty, and a lot of close calls, when he thought Reyna was going to turn around, he reached his back pocket and managed to pull Riptide out of his pocket. He put his hands back into his lap with the ropes just as Reyna turned around. He dropped the pen in his lap and buried his hands among the ropes. She didn't seem to suspect anything.

"If you remember anything else," Reyna said, "feel free to tell me. Or Gwen."

Percy noticed another girl coming through the trees. She had unruly reddish-brownish hair and fierce dark eyes. "Hello." she said, looking Percy over like he was some sort of machine. "I'm Gwen, daughter of Vulcan. I hear you're the new Greek around town."

Reyna muttered something to Gwen, and she nodded, keeping her eyes on Percy. When Reyna left, Gwen said, "Try anything, and you'll have my sword to say hello to." she said, raising a long golden sword in the air. It had steam coming off of it, like it was newly made.

Percy nodded. Gwen sat down in Reyna's spot and took a bunch of random scrap metal out of the pockets of her army jacket. She started fiddling with it and making random little things. She had her back to Percy.

Percy quietly uncapped Riptide. Gwen didn't hear anything. He titled it so that it rested against the tree behind him, but he was still holding it. Slowly, he began sawing through the ropes that held him there. Several times, Gwen started to turn around, and Percy would have to quickly cap the sword and drop it into his lap. At one point, Percy suspected that he looked like he was hiding something, because Gwen raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything. She turned back to her fiddling and didn't mind Percy.

Gwen didn't turn around again. Finally, with half the ropes cut off, Percy managed to pull the rest off with his hands. He quietly stood up and walked to the left through the forest, hoping Gwen wouldn't notice. But she heard him and yelled "Hey!" she picked up her sword. Percy ran, but she caught up with him and they fought. Gwen wasn't much of a match for Percy. Soon he had disarmed her and had his sword pointed at her neck. Gwen was on the ground, and Percy had her sword in his other hand.

"Say anything, and you're dead." Percy muttered to her. The last thing he wanted was for her to do was call for help. Percy took one cautious step back, and Gwen screamed, "HELP!" rolling out of the way just as Percy's sword hit the ground where she had been a moment before.

It hadn't been that loud, but Percy hadn't gotten that far away from the tree. In fact, he could still see the house behind Gwen. She stood up and tripped Percy as he tried to run. As he fell, Gwen was able to get her sword back from him. Percy allowed Gwen to push him farther and farther from the clearing he had been held captive in, so that Gwen would wear herself out before any help could come, and so that they couldn't hear her.

Finally, Percy turned and ran… straight into a wall. Gwen laughed. "That's our border wall, you fool!" she yelled, and started battling him again. Percy turned right and ran along the wall, Gwen sprinting after him, yelling defiantly. Finally he came to an opening and ran through it, completely startling the three guards that were standing there. Percy recognized one of them as Marcus. He heard Gwen yell "Get him!" in the distance, and the three took off after Percy, Gwen behind them.

Percy ran until he couldn't run any longer. He collapsed on the ground, his head spinning. Eventually he sat up and looked up in the direction he'd come from. Nobody came out of the trees. They probably didn't want to leave camp. He had escaped!

**Plz review! Ill read the reviews when I get back, so do it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, back from my trip! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but here's the next chapter! Thx to those who reviewed, and enjoy!**

**Btw, I cant PM you, but thx for all your eeks! (you know who you are)**

Chapter 5: Annabeth

Annabeth dreamed that Percy was running through a forest, chased by evil Roman people. Well, maybe not _evil_. Just mean. She woke up to the sound of somebody pounding on the cabin door.

Annabeth glanced at her alarm clock. It read 8:30. Annabeth groaned. Usually she got up at 8:00. Most of her cabin mates were still asleep. "Who is it?" Annabeth called.

"Jason!" was the reply. "Annabeth, I know it's a bad time, but I need to show you something!" Jason called.

"All right, one minute!" Annabeth called back. She quickly pulled on her camp shirt and jeans. She walked out onto the porch to see Jason waiting for her. "What is it?" she asked him.

"Well, actually, Leo wanted to show you his blueprints for the Argo II. He thought you could help decide the final outline of the ship." Jason said.

"Um, ok, but its his ship. Why would he want me to help figure out how to draw out the blueprints?" Annabeth asked as they walked.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because he heard you redesigned Olympus. You were the architect, weren't you?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah." she said. "Yeah, I was." She remembered how she had redesigned Olympus, with a temple to every Olympian and to as many of the minor gods as there was room for, little houses all over the place, and parks and courtyards with archways and statues of the gods.

When they got to Bunker 9, they found the whole Hephaestus cabin was already there. Some people were walking around sorting supplies, while Leo and a few other people were bent over worktables.

Annabeth walked over to Leo. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Good." Leo said, still looking at the blueprint of the ship, "I'm just trying to figure out how to design the front of the ship to make it fit the drawing."

"We're going to need some support beam inside, but if you want the wheel at the front we need to leave the inside mostly hollow." Annabeth replied.

Leo nodded. "All right!" he called, turning away from the blueprint to face everyone in the bunker, "Let's start with making the skeleton of the ship! Do we have enough metal?"

"Yes, its all over here!" Nyssa called. She was standing next to mounds of scrap metal. "We need to bend it into the right shapes, though. That's going to take some time."

Soon enough, the whole Hephaestus cabin was in groups of two or three heating and bending metal with blowtorches. "Annabeth, you mind getting some of your cabin to help?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, of course." Annabeth replied. Anything to find Percy. She ran out of the bunker and ran towards the commons area. Apparently the Hephaestus cabin had already had breakfast, but Annabeth needed some energy. She joined her cabin in the pavilion and said, "All right, I told Leo that we would help him with the Argo II."

Lisa, one of Annabeth's half-sisters said, "Is this going to be a full time every day thing, or what?"

"No, you don't have to do it at all," Annabeth said, "but we'd appreciate it if you could come in maybe a few times a week to help. All of you. We need training time too. The cabins that's going to be doing it most is the Hephaestus cabin. Some of the other cabins are helping out too."

"All right." Lisa said, and the others nodded.

After breakfast, Annabeth, Lisa, Sam, and Anthony (all some of Annabeth's siblings) went down to Bunker 9 while the rest went to training. When they got there, they found a few people from the Hecate cabin there as well, making metal bend into shapes without touching it.

They worked on the ship until lunch. Surprisingly, by then, half the skeleton was already done, but it was mostly because Hecate people were helping. They didn't have to do it by hand at all. They put most of the joints together with magic.

The problem was, it didn't look like they would be able to help much after lunch, because the magic really tired them out. "Thanks guys," Leo said. "All of you. We'll take a break after lunch, and then whoever wants to keep working on it can come back. And tell your cabin mates to come help out too."

As Annabeth was walking out of the bunker, Jason caught up with her. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Annabeth replied, "What is it?"

"I just remembered something. Its not from my past, its from after I came here." Jason said.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, during our quest, while Piper was talking to her dad, I thought I saw somebody in the bushes at the edge of the runway. They looked like they were hiding from somebody. I didn't see the person clearly, but I'm pretty sure it was a guy about your age, and he had dark hair." Jason looked at her. "Is it possible that the guy was Percy?"

Annabeth was trying to keep herself steady. "I- I- I don't know, maybe, but I thought he was the Roman camp! Maybe he hadn't gotten there yet, or maybe he ran away or something" she paused and looked back at Jason. "What did you see, exactly?"

"At first I heard something moving in the bushes, and then I saw a bit orange, like the t-shirts you guys wear. And then he moved, and I thought I saw a guy with green eyes and dark hair." Jason said. "You think it was Percy?"

Annabeth nodded. She was sure that the person Jason had seen was Percy. So close, and yet so far. Where was he now? What was happening? She couldn't Iris message him, every time she tried, it wouldn't connect. She had had Jason try, but it didn't work. Had the Romans found him? How were they treating him? Would he be smart enough not to mention that he was Greek, or would they just figure it out? But then the most important question came to mind, did her Seaweed Brain remember her?

"Th- thanks for telling me, Jason." Annabeth said.

Jason nodded. "We'll find him, Annabeth, I'm sure." Jason said.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you again too." Jason nodded and walked towards the sword arena. Annabeth tried not to think about Percy too much, but what Jason told her made her even more confused than before. What if Percy wasn't at the Roman camp? Then what would they do?

Feeling like she needed someone to help her figure things out, Annabeth hiked up to Rachel's cave. "Knock, knock?" Annabeth called, stepping through the beads hanging in the entrance.

"Annabeth!" Rachel cried, and rushed out to meet her. "I was just going to come find you. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, about that, Jason just told me something I think you should know." Annabeth replied.

"Ok, you first." Rachel said. They sat down across from each other outside, and Annabeth told Rachel what Jason had told her about possibly seeing Percy.

"Well," Rachel started, when Annabeth had finished. "I just had a sudden feeling that Percy isn't where we think he is. When we were talking about the Roman camp before, I knew that Jason was right when he said Percy was at the Roman camp. But now, I don't know, its like something changed. He left, or they kicked him out, or something. He's not there anymore."

"Wait a second." Annabeth said. "Jason saw Percy _before_ he came back from his quest. And during the meeting, after Jason's quest, you think Percy _was_ at the camp. But now, all of a sudden, he's not anymore?"

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I'm not sure. Maybe when Jason saw Percy, he hadn't been to their camp yet, and then he came there, and then he left for some reason or other. Whatever happened, going to the Roman camp on the Argo II isn't going to help you find Percy, because he's not there anymore."

Annabeth put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Now what?" she asked glumly.

Rachel was at a loss of what to say. Finally she managed, "If he was there at one point, maybe they can tell you where he went. You still have to go there, to meet them."

Annabeth didn't say anything. Why would the Romans know? There was a tiny possibility, but it was too much to hope for. She felt like she had found Percy, then lost him all over again. She felt her eyes start to water. If she had been in front of anyone else in the camp, Annabeth would have wiped away the tears and pretended that nothing was wrong. But she couldn't hide that from Rachel. Annabeth let the tears fall, silently sobbing, while Rachel came over and patted her back. Annabeth felt like there was absolutely no hope, when a voice whispered in her head, _Your goal isn't as far as you think_.

Annabeth lifted her head and looked around. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Who's who?" Rachel asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I- nothing." Annabeth muttered. Rachel kept looking at her, but didn't say anything. The voice had been female, and very familiar. _Mom?_ Annabeth asked silently.

_There is always a way._ Athena said. _I know what you always say to yourself. When there's a will, there's a way._ **(p.s. I do not own this quote.)**

Annabeth smiled to herself. _Thanks, mom_. No response. But that was ok. And Annabeth suddenly had a new idea about how to find her missing boyfriend. She stood up. "Where are you going?" Rachel asked, looking up at her.

"I have an idea." Annabeth replied. "An idea about how to find Percy."

**As always, plz review! Hope that was good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sry for the long wait. Ill try to update sooner next time. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Percy

Percy walked through the forest. He had found a small clearing and slept for the night. Nothing had attacked him. He saw houses up ahead, which meant he was getting closer to the city. San Francisco, probably. Or Oakland.

As he walked, Percy thought about how he wasn't hurt by weapons as easily as he should've been. He vaguely remembered something about a river in some sort of huge cave… but the name of the place.. there had been dead things everywhere.. maybe the Underworld? Then Percy remembered the myth about Achilles, how his mother had dipped him in the River Styx, making him invulnerable everywhere but his ankle.

And suddenly, he was back there, drowning. Then Annabeth was pulling him out of the water, laughing. When he came out, for a moment it was a lake, but then Percy saw the black rocks on the shore and another boy sitting in front of him. _Nico_. That was the boy's name. Nico, son of Hades. He had been helping Percy become invulnerable. Almost subconsciously, Percy reached up and felt a point on his back, his vulnerable spot. His Achilles heel.

Percy stumbled as this came rushing back to him. But why had he bathed in the River Styx? Was it for the Titan War or something else? And why was it getting weaker?

As he pondered this, he almost didn't notice the creatures darting around him. Percy stopped and drew his sword. He hadn't realized how long he'd been walking. It was already late afternoon, but those houses were still awfully far away.

"Show yourself!" Percy called, stepping in circles.

And then they came out, surrounding him. Telekhines. Except this time there were five of them, and they were ten feet tall instead of six, and they all looked much nastier than their little cousins. Two had clubs, three had swords. One sword had green stuff dripping off of it. _Poison_, Percy thought, though he wasn't sure how he knew that. Maybe because it was bright green and bubbling.

One with a sword snarled, "So, demigod, you have decided to try and kill our brethren?"

"What?" Percy asked. Anything to keep them talking until he tried to figure out a way to get out of here.

"You know what we're talking about, sea child." the one with the poisoned sword said. They telekhines were getting closer and closer to him, closing their circle. If Percy let them get any closer, they would chop him to pieces, or take him prisoner if they couldn't, until they found out how to kill him.

"And I'm going to get rid of you too!" Percy yelled. He spun around, kicking one of them in the chest, hard. He dropped his club and staggered backward.

Percy raised his sword above his head- just in time, as #2 with a sword came at him. Thank the gods, the telekhines weren't the best sword fighters, and Percy quickly disintegrated the one that had attacked him.

The problem was, they were ten feet tall, and Percy was only five foot seven. The rest came at him all at once. The one Percy had kicked picked up his club and rejoined the circle. Percy twirled and slashed and hacked. He knew he had gotten hit several times, by both sword and clubs. He managed to disintegrate #1, who had the club. He then dodged out of the circle and ran, but he didn't get very far. The remaining three made a triangle around him. Percy's most important goal right now was keeping the poisoned sword away from himself, because he figured it would hurt, invulnerability or not. And his invulnerability was fading.

Percy rolled and sliced the legs off the telekhine with the non-poisoned sword. The other two attacked him immediately. Percy dodged, but these two seemed like the most violent out of all five. The one with the club had replace his club with the sword from the telekhine Percy had just killed.

The two telekhines kept walking around him in circles, not giving him a chance to escape. He vaguely remembered doing something like this before. _The water is within you_, he remembered. There were pipes by the houses. Maybe if he could make them burst…

Percy yelled and jumped towards one of the telekhines, slashing his face in half. He didn't have time to raise his sword before he turned to dust. Percy turned and found the last telekhine- the one with the poisoned sword- glaring at him.

He concentrated on the water as the last telekhine came at him. There was a wrenching pain in his gut, then it was gone. Water rose up out of the ground and came towards them. But it wasn't coming fast enough, and Percy looked back at the telekhine too late, just as it raised its sword and slashed at his side. Percy dropped to his knees just as the water came and grabbed the telekhine around the waist. The water acted as a slingshot and flung the last telekhine over the houses the water had come from.

Percy lost his concentration and the water dropped to the ground. He tried to look down at his stomach. The cut was on the left hand side a little below his rib cage, and it was about a few centimeters deep, tinted with an ugly shade of bright green. Percy knew that it would've been deeper if he didn't have the curse of Achilles, but even that wouldn't help him now.

Percy capped his pen and stumbled to his feet, dragging himself through the forest, not sure where he was going, just away from this place. Percy needed to find help, but he wasn't sure what mortal medicine could help. He knew there was something, nectar, he thought it was called, but he didn't have any.

The sun was starting to set as Percy fought to remain conscious. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the poison going through his blood toward his heart.

He collapsed on the ground, and thought about Annabeth, and Thalia, Nico, all the people that he knew he cared about. The smell of goats came into Percy's mind, but he wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. _Help_. Percy thought. _If any god is listening, help, please._

Nothing happened. Percy hadn't expected it too. He closed his eyes, wondering where he would end up in the Underworld, especially if he didn't remember anything.

And then, Percy heard it. A hunting horn. He opened his eyes and weakly turned his head to one side. Somebody was running, or lots of somebodies. He heard wolves barking, getting closer and closer. Percy tried to sit up, but he already very weak.

"Go check that out, Phoebe!" a girl's voice called. A very familiar girl's voice, but right now Percy couldn't identify it. He was too busy trying to stay conscious.

His vision began to go blurry, but he kept his eyes open for approaching people. Suddenly somebody was bending over him. The girl had brown hair and a slightly curious expression. Then her eyes widened. She pulled her head away from Percy's face and yelled, "THALIA! GET OVER HERE! NOW!"

Percy tried to focus on the girl. "Who-" he managed to croak, but the girl didn't reply.

Then there was somebody else bending over him. A very familiar somebody, with unruly black hair and electrifying blue eyes. "What is it-" the voice stopped abruptly. "Percy-" the new girl said, "Percy, can you hear me?"

Percy focused on her. "Thalia-" he muttered, "I- can't- please- tell- Annabeth-" and everything went black.

Thalia

"No, no Percy no!" Thalia shook him by the shoulders, but he had blacked out. "Get some nectar, quick." Thalia said to Phoebe. Phoebe got out her canteen and handed it to Thalia, who dribbled some into Percy's mouth.

How had they found him? Annabeth had told her that he was at the Roman camp. Maybe they had kicked him out or something? It didn't matter. What mattered now was that they had found him. Thalia hadn't expected him to be dying when they found him. He was supposed to be invulnerable!

Thalia cleared her head. She got out a few pieces of cloth and soaked them in nectar, then started cleaning out his wound. Good thing they had found him, otherwise he would probably be dead! The wound healed over a little bit, but that didn't help them with the poison part. It was probably already spreading through his body. "We need to get him to camp." Thalia decided, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Will you send Chiron an Iris message, and then ask him to send Nico?" Phoebe nodded. She took dropped a square package on the ground and it unfolded, making a tent. Inside, Thalia knew, they could send an Iris message by splashing water on a hot metal plate to make a rainbow.

Thalia got one more of her hunters to help her bring Percy inside, then she dribbled some more nectar into his mouth. His arm twitched, and his was breathing, which meant he was still alive.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Phoebe said as she tossed a golden drachma into the mist. "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The whole camp was finishing dinner. "Chiron!" Thalia called.

Chiron turned around. "Thalia, my dear, what-" and then he saw her expression. "What is it?"

Thalia gulped. She could see Annabeth standing at her table, looking at Thalia with a look of dread on her face, as if she knew what Thalia was going to say. Thalia looked back at Chiron and said, "We found him, Chiron. We found Percy. And he needs help."

Annabeth ran to the Iris message. "Where is he? What's wrong?"

"Calm down, my dear." Chiron said. "What is wrong, Thalia? What happened?"

Thalia quickly told them that he had been poisoned. She thought it was from a sword or some sort of demigod weapon. At one point, Jason came up to the Iris message as well. "So," Thalia finished. "Could you send Nico or Mrs. O'leary? Lady Artemis isn't with us, so we can't travel as fast as we normally would be able to."

"Where are you?" someone called from the background. Thalia looked and saw Nico standing up at his table. Thank gods he was actually at camp. A trip with Mrs. O'leary would be.. instersting.

"Outskirts of San Francisco, close to the ocean." Thalia replied. "Come quickly!" She wiped her hand through the Iris message because she didn't want to answer Annabeth's questions. Annabeth would see soon enough.

Thalia looked back at Percy. His breathing was short and shallow, and when Thalia tried to inspect the wound, she noticed that his body temperature was rising rapidly. There was a startled yell from outside, one of her hunters probably. Then Nico came stumbling into the tent. "Where-" he stopped short when he saw Percy and gulped. "Oh gods. I can feel his life aura fading slowly. We have to go, now."

Thalia nodded grimly. Nico said, "Who else is coming?"

"Just me and Phoebe." Thalia replied.

"Good, because I didn't bring Mrs. O'leary." Nico said. He picked up Percy under the arms and turned to Thalia and Phoebe. "Each of you, grab my arms." Thalia nodded and told Laurie that she was in charge, then she and Phoebe grabbed Nico's arms.

Thalia felt like she was falling really fast towards the earth in pitch black. She couldn't scream. And then the feeling was gone, and they were standing in front of the Big House.

"Thalia!" Annabeth called, running towards them. Chiron came galloping behind her. "Percy, oh Percy," Annabeth whispered, stroking his hair when she reached them.

"Bring him inside." Chiron said to Nico grimly. As they walked inside, Thalia saw people standing next to the dining pavilion, watching them with worried looks on their faces. Then a few people burst through the crowd. Thalia saw Jason, Rachel, and Grover running towards them.

The three came inside a few moments after Nico set Percy down on the couch. "Do you know how he got hurt?" Chiron asked Thalia and Phoebe.

Both shook their heads. "We just sort of stumbled across him. He was already passing out." Thalia said, then she looked at Annabeth. "He remembered you, Annabeth. He said your name right before he passed out."

Annabeth nodded and continued to stroke Percy's hair. "He has the curse of Achilles, though, doesn't he?" Annabeth said quietly, her voice trembling. "I mean, how could he have gotten hurt?"

Nobody had an answer. Even Chiron looked troubled as he started muttering in ancient Greek- healing magic. Rachel got some nectar and ambrosia and handed it to Annabeth. Annabeth took the nectar with shaking hands and dribbled some into Percy's mouth.

"Annabeth, stop." Thalia said. "We already gave him some, any more would be too much." Hands still shaking, Annabeth set down the canteen. Nobody said a word. Thalia could feel the whole room was holding their breath.

Chiron was pressing the wound in Percy's side with bandages. Just then, Will Solace ran in, his hands full of medical supplies. He swallowed hard when he saw Percy's pale face. "I thought I could help." he said.

"Thank you, Will." Chiron said. Chiron took some new bandages from Will and made a huge band-aid sort of patch over the wound.

"Well?" Annabeth demanded.

Chiron's horse tail flicked back and forth nervously. "I honestly cannot say. He is in the hands of the Fates now." Annabeth ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep breath. That's when Rachel went stock still.

**Cliffie! (kind of) u know the drill, review, review, review! thx! Ill update asap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sry for the long wait, I've been busy. But anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Annabeth

Annabeth tried to comprehend what Chiron was saying. Nobody made a sound as Annabeth took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. She looked back at Percy's pale face. _You can't die. I can't lose you now. I haven't even gotten you back yet._

"Rachel?" Chiron said. Annabeth turned around and saw that she stood still as a statue, her eyes wide open, staring into empty space. But she wasn't zoning out, she had seen something from the future, Annabeth could tell. "Rachel." Chiron said again, more forcefully.

Rachel came out of her trance and looked at Nico. "How is he?" she asked, pointing to Percy.

Nico looked strangely at Rachel but replied "His life aura isn't moving. It's just sitting in one place, not getting closer to life or death. It's really strange."

Rachel nodded like this was what she had expected. "The Fates are busy. Something is wrong. Anybody that is now in Percy's state will stay like that until the Fates get over whatever it is they're doing. And someone doesn't like the fact that he's here."

"What do you mean, busy?" Annabeth demanded, her voice more angry now than worried. "How can they be busy? Busy with what? And this is their job, isn't it? Why aren't they doing it?"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know. I just have this feeling." Annabeth put her back against the couch, pulled up her knees and put her head in them. She understood that Rachel was telling her that Percy was like a dormant volcano or something now. Neither dead nor alive. Well, alive, but just barely.

"Who doesn't like that he's here? You mean at Camp Half-Blood? Why? Its him home!" Grover said.

Annabeth heard what Grover said and realized something. "Because he's supposed to be at the Roman camp." she said quietly. "We weren't supposed to find him."

Dead silence. Annabeth looked back down at Percy's face. She couldn't lose him _again_, right after finding him. He could tell them about the Roman camp, couldn't he?

Seconds passed. Minutes. It could have been hours, even days. Finally Annabeth felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on." she heard Thalia's voice in her ear. "You need some fresh air."

Annabeth stumbled blindly behind Thalia, her vision obscured by tears. She quickly wiped her eyes as they descended down the steps from the porch onto the grass. People started shouting. Annabeth couldn't register what they were saying. Thalia shouted back at them, but Annabeth barely heard her either. She was praying to every god and goddess she could think of, praying for them to keep Percy alive. And to keep him here. Not just for her and for his friends, but because he had saved Olympus last summer, and because he had done nothing wrong, had he?

Annabeth didn't realize where they were going until she felt the sand beneath her feet. "Sit down." Thalia said, and Annabeth obliged. Annabeth looked up and found herself staring out at the ocean. Why were they here, where she was reminded of Percy so much that it only made it hurt more? Why couldn't they have gone into some dirty, noisy, train station? That might have taken Annabeth's mind off him, but still she doubted it. Even now, though, she felt calm. The sea gave her hope now, because of Percy.

"He's going to be fine." Thalia said gently after a few minutes of silence. "He's probably one of the seven demigods, remember? He can't die now. It wouldn't make sense."

Annabeth nodded absently, still staring out at the sea. "Thanks, Thalia." she said finally. "Thanks for brining him home." Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Thalia nod.

After a few more minutes, Annabeth rolled up her jeans and took off her shoes and socks. She walked over to a rock a few feet in the water, and leaned against it, her feet in the water. Thalia joined her. Annabeth was so grateful that Thalia was here. Thalia had always been like an older sister to Annabeth, someone she could rely on when things went wrong, like now.

Staring out at the sea now, Annabeth thought about her two best friends, Thalia and Percy. They were both here now, and they could all rely on each other.

After a little while, Annabeth and Thalia went back up to the Big House. Percy was still- was it asleep? Or what? In any case, he was still lying on the couch. Grover and Chiron were still there, but everyone else had left. Rachel had left as well.

"So?" Annabeth demanded, looking at Chiron. She tried to make her voice strong, but it was obviously not convincing.

"Annabeth, nothing's changed." Chiron said. "But I'm sure he'll be fine." As much as she wanted to be, Annabeth wasn't convinced.

Annabeth looked around the room and found a clock. It was already past 11. Had she and Thalia really been out at the beach that long? It had been dinner time when Thalia had arrived with Percy.

Chiron noticed the time too, and suggested that the two girls get to sleep. Annabeth didn't want to leave Percy's side again, but Chiron insisted, and Annabeth realized there was no point arguing with him.

Thalia walked Annabeth to her cabin. When she stepped inside, everybody began asking questions, but combined, it sounded like a loud buzz. Annabeth didn't say anything as she lay down on her bed and tried to fall asleep. _Thank gods he's back. I will not let him go again._ Annabeth promised herself. How very wrong she was.

**Next chapter will be up soon! Plz REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so this is my last update before I go on a trip to a lake with my theater group! Yay! Its gonna be fun, we're going backpacking for 3 days and then to the cabin. Anyways, I wont be back until the 14****th****, so ull have to wait until then for the next update. But for now, enjoy this!**

Chapter 8: Reyna

Reyna stopped running, short of breath. Percy had just escaped, probably back to his allies. If he _had _allies. Though Cory had said that he wasn't lying, Reyna still didn't think they'd gotten out of him everything that they could have.

Reyna turned and looked at Gwen. "How did he escape?" Reyna demanded. "Where did he get that sword?"

Gwen looked at Reyna and said, "I don't know! Maybe he cut through the ropes, but I have no idea where he got the sword."

"Why weren't you watching him?" Reyna demanded, glaring at Gwen.

"I was! I had-" Gwen stopped, a look of shame crossing her face. "I had my back to him." she said quietly.

Reyna threw her arms up in the air. "You had your _back_ to him? Why? You're lucky he didn't attack you first! _And_ he managed to escape because of you!"

"I'm sorry!" Gwen shouted back. "Besides, I _noticed_ him, Reyna, didn't I?"

"Why did you push him towards the border? You should have been pushing him back to the center of camp, so that we would make sure he wouldn't escape again!" Reyna yelled. She could feel her face was filled with rage. Gwen was a good fighter, but she wasn't very good with doing things like keeping watch. She was more ADHD than most of the other campers.

"That was the way he went!" Gwen yelled. "He probably saw the house and didn't want to go towards it, so he went the other way! I _tried_ turning him around, but he was too good! And his fighting style was weird!"

"His _style_ was weird?" Reyna shouted in disbelief. "His _style_ was weird?" she repeated. "You've been trained to fight with and against all kinds of moves and styles! You should have taken him down, easy!"

"No, Reyna, you don't understand." Gwen said. "His was nothing we've ever seen before. I'd never seen half those moves, and he was doing them really well!"

"He'd probably never seen your moves either!" Reyna said. "Why did he win?"

"Look, Reyna, I'm sorry, really, I tried, and I was shouting for backup the whole time, but maybe I was having a bad day or something, ok?" Gwen said. "It happens. Besides, if he really doesn't remember his past, then who cares? He'll wander around out there for a while, get attacked by a few monsters, and then come back begging for us to help him!"

"_Who cares?_" Reyna couldn't believe her ears. "Gwen, he said that he was slowly remembering things about his past! We could have slowly gotten information out of him, like who he is and where he came from!"

"Reyna, why do care so much?" Gwen asked. "What makes you think that he has valuable information? Ok, he's Greek, that's unusual, but what else do you want him to tell you?"

Reyna didn't say anything, but her mind was on full gear going 101 mph. Jason disappeared a little less than a week before Percy appeared. And Percy was Greek. There was no way he could have survived on his own all these years without someplace like S.P.Q.R. He knew how to fight, and he knew he was a demigod. And yet he had lost his memory. Where had he come from? He probably had outside help, otherwise he'd be dead. But was there _another_ safe place for demigods? Were there others like him? Yes, there were, like that Annabeth girl and Grover the faun. That would explain it, one Greek camp, one Roman. And Lupa had been looking at Percy's shirt and necklace. But he had come here, and Jason had disappeared. Reyna tried to convince herself that what she thought might be true wasn't true. If Percy had come here… then Jason must be at the other camp.

_But why?_ Reyna asked herself, still standing at the gates with Gwen. Amanda and Marcus, who had been on guard duty as well, had already left to report to Lupa.

"Reyna?" Gwen asked, watching her lost in thought. "What- what is it you expected him to tell you?"

Reyna looked up. She wasn't sure if she was ready to share her theory, but here, if you kept secrets, you weren't loyal to the legion. And it wasn't like herself and Gwen to fight. They were best friends, along with Hazel, Bobby, and Jason. Reyna took a deep breath and said, "I have a theory as to where Jason is, and where Percy came from."

Gwen stared at Reyna for a moment, mouth open. "Reyna, there's no way for you to know, there's no way for anybody to know! He could be from anywhere! Besides-"

"Gwen," Reyna interrupted. "I think that Jason's disappearance and Percy's appearance are connected. Percy was Greek, right? And he knew how to fight, and he knew other Greek demigods, and if he had been on his own in the world, he would be dead. So where had he been all these years? There must be another place for demigods, just for _Greek_ demigods, not Roman. I think that's where Jason is."

Gwen gaped at her. "But- are you saying there's another place for demigods that we didn't know about it? Ok, Percy's existence proves that maybe there is another place, but why do you think that that's where Jason is? I don't think the two are connected."

"They _are_, Gwen." Reyna said, feeling more sure of herself every moment. "It hasn't even been a week and suddenly a Greek demigod stumbles out of nowhere. He doesn't know how he got here, or who he is, so what if the same thing happened to Jason? They were switched by somebody, maybe a god. It all adds up! I just don't know why."

"Reyna, you really are smart." Gwen said, sounding awed and convinced. "We should go tell Lupa! Now!"

"I get the feeling that Lupa already knows." Reyna muttered, walking in a trance, still thinking about her discovery.

"How would Lupa know?" Gwen asked.

"You know that orange shirt and the necklace Percy was wearing?" Reyna asked. Gwen nodded. "When we brought him in, Lupa was very interested in them. She looked him over, then declared that he was Greek. You know how Lupa never says all that she knows. I get the feeling that she already knew there was a Greek place, and she wanted to find out why somebody from there was here."

Gwen didn't reply. They continued walking in silence until they reached Lupa's cave. Marcus and Amanda were just walking out.

"Is she mad?" Gwen asked them.

Amanda shrugged. "Actually, not really. She just said something about confirming what she suspected. I'm not sure what she was suspecting, though." Gwen glanced at Reyna. Reyna knew exactly what Lupa was suspecting, and she also knew that it was true.

Amanda and Marcus walked back towards the camp as Gwen and Reyna peered into Lupa's cave. "Lupa?" Reyna called. "May we come in?"

"Yes." Lupa's quiet voice replied. It sounded as though she was thinking about something. Reyna entered, followed by Gwen.

When they saw Lupa, they both bowed. Lupa was pacing, a very agitated look on her face.

After a moment, Lupa stopped pacing and sat down in front of the two girls. "What is it?" It was clear that Lupa hadn't wanted to be interrupted. But Reyna knew that the information they were about to share would change everything.

"Lupa," Reyna began. "We think that we know where Percy came from. And where Jason is."

Lupa narrowed her eyes at Reyna, no emotion on her fury face. "Go on." Lupa said.

"Well, you said Percy was Greek. With Cory's help, we figured out that Percy really had lost his memory, but it was slowly returning. He said he remembered a daughter of Minerva and a faun. But they were also Greek. That makes me think that there is another place for demigods, just for Greek demigods." Reyna paused, wondering what Lupa would say about this. After a moment of silence, Reyna said, "Is this true?"

Lupa sighed. "Yes, Reyna its true. If you don't already know, later I will tell you why you don't know of each other's existence, but for know, continue with your story."

Reyna felt her heart rate pick up. She was right! There _was_ a place for Greek demigods! Reyna was now even more sure of herself than she had been when explaining it to Gwen. "Well," Reyna continued, "I think that Percy's coming here and Jason's disappearance are connected. It hasn't even been a week, and a Greek demigod stumbles out of nowhere, not remembering who he is or where he came from. What are the chances of that? What if the same thing happened to Jason, and he got sent to the Greek camp? They were switched by a god or goddess! We didn't know of each other's existence. Maybe this was so that we could find out about the other camp. The only part I don't understand is why we needed to find out about the other camp. I mean, I guess its interesting, but if we were separated for a reason, then why bring us back together now? And why have their memories wiped? It doesn't help, it just makes it harder to figure out. But now we know where Jason is, if we can just find the Greek camp."

Lupa was silent a long time after that. She was just staring at Reyna, probably contemplating what to say. "Reyna," Lupa said finally, "I think that all you are saying is correct. But you cannot just go barging off around the country trying to find one tiny camp in all of America, especially with no lead on where the camp may be."

But Reyna had just realized something. The modern Mount Olympus was at the Empire State Building. They had been told to stay away from that area, because the gods would not appreciate their children coming into their sphere of power. And there was supposed to be a ton of monsters around that area, attracted to the power of the gods. Percy had said something about being on Olympus during the Titan War. Maybe another reason they had been told to stay away from the northeastern coast was so that they wouldn't accidentally stumble on the Greeks. Reyna felt like she was putting a puzzle together, and the pieces were fitting perfectly.

"I think I know where the camp is." Reyna said quietly. Both Gwen and Lupa turned towards her.

"How can you possibly know anything about their location?" Lupa asked. It sounded as though she didn't want Reyna to know.

"Percy said he was on Mount Olympus during the Titan War, which is in New York. We were told to stay away from that area. But not only because there's a lot of monsters there. The Greek camp is close to there somewhere, isn't it? Lupa, you know the location, don't you? Somewhere in New York."

Gwen was staring at Reyna, her mouth wide open. Lupa sighed again and said, "Reyna, you cannot go running off across the country. You must think this through. They would have magical defenses wouldn't they? Just like we do. You have no idea how they would react to you coming to their camp. They would probably see you as enemies, just as you saw Percy. Even if Jason _is_ there, if his memory was wiped, would he even remember you? He may not be able to help. I forbid anyone to leave camp. Do not tell anyone about this before the meeting I want to hold later tonight. Understood?"

Reyna nodded glumly. Lupa looked at Gwen, who also nodded hastily. They had a huge lead, and they weren't allowed to do anything about it! What was that all about? As she and Gwen walked out of the cave and headed towards the pavilion, Reyna put the image of a map of Manhattan in her head. There wasn't really a good place for the camp of children of supernatural beings. Central Park wouldn't work, too many tourists all the time and a lot of open space. Reyna decided that she would have to look at a map, because she didn't know all of New York by heart.

Reyna was aroused from her thoughts when they reached the pavilion. People were crowded around Amanda and Marcus, asking how Percy had escaped. Then everybody saw Reyna and Gwen, and they started crowding around them as well.

"People!" Gwen shouted. "It was an accident, ok? No need for details." After a few more minutes, people finally sat down to start eating dinner.

Reyna sat at the end of the Minerva table, thinking. She tried to remember places in New York that would make a good place for a demigod camp. She looked out towards the woods and saw that the sun was setting.

After dinner, as Reyna was heading to her cabin, she thought she saw very faint silver moving streams of light outside the borders of camp. Reyna shook it off. Nothing could get past their borders. When Reyna reached her cabin, she went directly to the bookshelf in the back room. The cabin was fairly big, with an extra room in the back, which was full of books, maps, a small weaponry, and tons of work tools, like pens and compasses.

Reyna started going through the bookshelf, looking for maps. Minerva kids weren't too neat, but they still tried to stay organized so that it would be easier to access any particular tool or book for on any subject.

The maps were on the bottom shelf, pushed against the right side of the shelf by a bunch of books. Reyna quickly found the New York one and walked over to a table, unfolding it as she went. Reyna found Manhattan, then started to go out, looking around the state. There were tons of parks all over the place. Long Island would be a good place, not too many people and lots of forests.

Since Reyna had nothing else to tell her whether or not she was right about the location of the camp, she decided to assume that this was the place, until something else happened to tell her that it was not.

Reyna was folding up the map when somebody spoke from the doorway. "Reyna? Lupa's called a meeting."

Reyna jumped. She turned to see Hazel standing in the doorway. "Yeah, coming." Reyna said, hastily putting away the map and following Hazel outside.

"What were you looking at?" Hazel asked curiously as they headed towards the white house at the edge of the forest.

"Nothing." Reyna muttered. Then she remembered what this meeting was going to be about. "Actually, you'll find out in the meeting."

Hazel gave her a strange look and said, "Um, ok."

When they entered the dining room, where they held meetings, they found that most of the cabin leaders were already there, except for Gwen. The Praetors of the five different legions were also there.

Reyna sat down, and Gwen came bursting in a moment later. "Sorry I'm late." she said, panting.

"Don't be late again. Now sit down." Lupa walked into the room from a corridor. Gwen hastily found her seat and sat down.

"Now." Lupa started. "Percy, the Greek demigod has escaped. Cory has determined that he was not lying about memory loss, but slowly remembering things from his past. From what we know he remembered before he got away, Reyna had figured out something that I think all of you should hear." Lupa nodded to Reyna. Reyna stood up and began to speak. She decided not to explain all of her reasoning this time, that would be the third time today.

"I think- I _know_ that there is another place for demigods. But its for Greek demigods, and that's where Percy came from. And I think that's where Jason is. They were switched, but I don't know why." These words were met with silence. Reyna could feel the atmosphere in the room change as people tried to comprehend what she was saying. She herself had found it difficult to process at first.

"But- but why didn't we know about it before now?" Hazel asked. "And where is it?"

"Its somewhere in New York, probably Manhattan or Long Island." Reyna said. Then she looked at Lupa. "I don't know why we didn't know about it before now."

"New York, Manhattan, as in the Empire State Building, as in Olympus?" Marcus asked in an awed voice. Reyna nodded.

"And that's also another reason why we've been told to stay away from the East Coast. Not only because of monsters and gods, but also because the gods don't want us to stumble on the other camp." Gwen said.

"I'm sure you all want to know why you were separated in the first place." Lupa spoke softly, looking at each of them in turn. Reyna nodded along with everybody else, but her guesses didn't even come close with what Lupa told them.

"I'm sure you all heard of the Civil War." Lupa started. "The Civil War was caused by demigods. One side was Greek, the other was Roman. There was so much bloodshed and so many demigods killed, that the gods decided to put an end to the Roman and Greek demigods living amongst each other. They separated the survivors into two separate groups and erased their memories of the other side, and made sure that neither would ever come into contact with the other, on quests or for any other reason."

Reyna stared at Lupa. So did the other campers in the room. Did this mean that the Roman demigods were once united with the Greek demigods, since it was a "Civil" War? The two sides were north and south, at least for mortals. Reyna wondered if the Romans had been the "north," or the Greeks had been the "north."

"Wow." Bobby said quietly. "So Jason is at this camp in New York, but why? Did some god want us to know about their camp?"

Lupa didn't say anything, but Reyna could tell that she was wondering the same thing. But, as always, Reyna knew that there was, yet again, something Lupa wasn't telling them.

"Maybe," Reyna answered. "But if I'm right and they _were_ switched, then I think that Jason's memory would have been wiped too."

After a pause, Dakota, son of Mars, said, "But- why? If their memories were wiped, then how does that help us? They can't even tell us where they came from! Its pointless!"

"No, Dakota, it is not pointless." Lupa said quietly. "Take a moment to think about why." Dakota looked stumped, but then Hazel spoke up.

"Because otherwise Percy would be dead right now." she said. "And Jason probably would be too. If he told us who he was, if he had _memories,_ we would have gotten rid of him immediately. Think about how we treated him! If they don't remember where they came from, who they are, then they won't get hurt! The same is probably true for Jason. If he remembered that he was Roman, the Greeks would kill him! It makes sense!"

"But we knew that Percy was Greek." Gwen pointed out. "So why didn-"

"We wanted to get answers out of him, that's why." Reyna interrupted. She tried to imagine what was happening to Jason right now. Hopefully he was alright. It was clear that everybody else was thinking the same thing. "Besides," she continued, "Greeks are not as disciplined and war-like as we are. And if anything happened, Jason can protect himself." Everybody nodded, though Reyna could tell they weren't convinced.

"Should we go- find him?" Gwen asked quietly after a few moments of silence while everybody thought about what they had just discovered.

Dakota stood up as he turned to her. "Of course not! We don't want a Greek mixed in with us! Besides, he made his own decision to leave. He'll either have to survive on his own, or die because he left. But brining him back is the wrong thing to do, even if what Reyna says is true."

"We may need him, Dakota," Reyna pointed out. "If he continues getting his memories back, then he may be able to tell us where the Greek camp is, so that we can go res- find Jason!"

Dakota ignored her stumble, even though it would be good for his side of the argument. "His camp should have nothing to do with us! As Lupa said, there was a reason we were separated, and I think the last thing any of us wants is another war!"

The whole room was silent a moment before Reyna said, "Maybe there was a reason we were brought together! There has to be! Some god or goddess switched Jason and Percy, not just to mess around! They wanted us to unite forces for something bigger, something that they know is going to happen! Just stop and think for a moment, Dakota!"

"All, right, but we can find the camp without that guy's help." Dakota replied.

"So you want to make things more difficult than they already are?" Hazel asked Dakota, standing up.

"No, I'm just saying we don't need the help of a puny Greek, that's all!" Dakota defended.

Reyna fought the urge to laugh. Dakota was getting himself twisted in knots. Children or Mars could be really thick sometimes. Before she could say anything, Bobby voiced her thoughts. "So you're saying that we don't need the help of a puny Greek to find a Greek camp? If they're so puny, why do you want to find their camp anyways?"

Dakota opened his mouth, then closed it. Then he looked at Reyna and said, "You heard her! Reyna says that we need to unite, but that doesn't mean we need their help."

Everyone at the table frowned at Dakota. Reyna could tell most of them were trying not to burst out laughing. Dakota really didn't get it, did he?

"Dakota," Hazel began slowly, "We are trying to find them so we can unite with them. We need their help for that to work. Otherwise, its like a mortal trying to light a match in a vacuum." Hazel said it all like saying it to a small child.

Dakota looked at her for a moment confused. Just when Reyna wanted to give up trying to make him see what he was saying, he exclaimed, "Oh! I'm sorry, I was just… rambling…" Dakota trailed off because of all the faces staring him down. Everyone's faces weren't serious, just trying not to laugh.

"All right, enough!" Lupa shouted. Everyone quieted down. Reyna could tell Hazel was still trying to keep a straight face.

"Do we need to go find him, or do you guys think that he'll just come back?" Gwen asked.

"I doubt he'll come back after what we've done to him. We have to go out and find him." Reyna said.

Lupa nodded. "I will send you in groups of two all around the camp. If you find anything, come straight back. Reyna will sort the groups." Lupa left the room, probably going back to her cave.

Reyna looked around at the people. "Ok, probably just four groups." she began. "I'll go with Hazel, Bobby and Gwen, Dakota and Solei (daughter of Apollo), and Cory with Marie (daughter of Trivia)." Reyna continued, "Hazel and I will take the west side, Bobby and Gwen, you guys are east, Dakota and Solei, you're north, and that leaves Cory and Marie with the southern border. But let's wait until tomorrow, its getting dark."

"But he may get even farther away by then!" Hazel protested.

"If he doesn't know the area, then I doubt he'll get too far." Reyna said. "For now, let's get back to training." Everyone nodded and left. Reyna wondered if Hazel was right about waiting until tomorrow. She hoped Hazel was wrong.

**REVIEW! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, lately, so do it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I will be very glad. **


End file.
